


The First Time

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time that isn’t exactly a first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The first time that Jack has sex with the Doctor isn’t the first time the Doctor has sex with him.

It hits him afterwards, as he sprawled on his bed, still panting and the feel of the Doctor’s cock in his ass making him shudder with pleasant aftershocks as he pulls himself out, that the Doctor knew too well how to touch and please his body. He knew were all Jack’s hotspots were and had zeroed on them with uncanny precision.

And while there are a lot of things that Jack is willing to attribute to the Doctor’s alien nature or to his natural brilliance, Jack also has had too many sexual experiences with non-humans to simply accept it as a weird Time Lord talent.

‘The Doctor has a time machine,’ Jack thought. ‘The Doctor is a completely sneaky bastard.’

“You bastard.” Jack turned and glared at the widely grinning Doctor. 

The smugness in the Time Lord is instantly wiped away by wide-eyed bewilderment. 

“What? What? I know did it right!” He propped himself on his elbow and swept Jack an up and down glance as if to double check on the results of his handy-work. Smugness started creeping back into his expression. 

Jack grabbed one of the stray pillows that had made it to the floor at some point during the all the excitement and hits him firmly in the face with it. 

The Doctor sputtered and rubbed his face in indignation, “Oi! What was that for?”

“You‘ve had sex with me before!” Jack shouted and considering hitting him with his feathered ammunition again.

Jack nearly missed the sheepish expression on the Doctor’s face. But even if he hadn’t caught it, the overtly innocent expression that the Doctor plastered on would have given the other man away. 

“I have no idea what you‘re talking about. Nope. None what-so-ever. Really,” the Doctor insists. Jack really had no idea how a being who made it to nine hundred years of age managed to be such a terrible liar.

Jack groaned, “Give it up, Doctor. I can see right through you.”

The Doctor fidgeted, and nervously tugged at his ear.

Jack eyed him before giving in and pulling the Doctor in for a hard kiss. “You just had to do it.” Jack shook his head, and then laughed.

The Doctor relaxed, and held Jack tightly against him, slowly licking into his mouth. Jack moaned, rolled back and pulled the Doctor on top of him.

When they finally pulled apart, the Doctor was smiling and Jack was trying to catch his breath. Jack gave up getting anything out of the Doctor. For all he babbled like he needed to talk to live, the way that sharks needed to always swim just to breathe, when it came to some things it was impossible to get a word out of him.

Jack might as well enjoy the knowledge the Doctor had about him and test him some more on his technique. 

The rest of the night passed quickly and when morning arrived, Jack found himself standing in front of the TARDIS. Even though they were parting again, Jack couldn’t get rid of the grin on his face.

It really pleased Jack, to see a similar expression on the Doctor’s own face.

The Doctor hesitated at the door for a beat before saying cryptically, “Next time you see me it‘ll be further back in my personal timeline.”

Then the Doctor pulled Jack close for a last kiss, at least until they met again, and vanished into his ship. A moment later the TARDIS faded out of sight while letting loose it’s familiar grinding whirl-whoop. 

Jack was left puzzled by what the Doctor meant before realization dawned. 

Next time he saw the Doctor will be the first time that the Doctor will end up having sex with him. And now, Jack had the advantage of an entire night’s worth experience with the Doctor to use against the Time Lord in order to wear down his resistance. 

A huge grin spread across Jack’s face and he started whistling cheerfully as he headed back to the Hub. He couldn’t wait to see the Doctor again.

The future was looking good.

End


End file.
